


A Mother's Love

by the_token_straight_friend



Series: Triple Threat [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dewey is the youngest, Don't Like Don't Read, Female Dewey Duck, Humanized, I REGRET NOTHING, Magical Artifacts, Magical Bonds, Magical Tattoos, Moon Goddess Au, Other, Spear of Selene, Triplet Telepathy, i can do what i want, magical powers, separation au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_token_straight_friend/pseuds/the_token_straight_friend
Summary: Selene visits her children in the night to see how they are.





	1. Chapter 1

She looked through the large floor to ceiling window her eyes trained on the little six-year-old who slept peacefully in his bright green race car bed with the dark green covers pulled on top of him. His starlight white hair is messy and sticking up at odd angles and his silver coin eyes were shut tight in a restless sleep. 

She watched him her little star toss and turn in his bed as he reached out trying to grab something that wasn’t there, this sight hurt her usually ice cold heart. It had been six years since she left them behind and every night she watched them sleep. 

She watched him toss and turn and felt her heart break as she heard her little star, let out a whimper of sadness as tears started to slip down his face.

As she watched this happen she made a split second decision and looked around for her cousin before gently placing her hand against the window only to pull it back a few seconds later with a low hiss of pain and anger.

She looked down at her hand and saw it blistered and burned as if she had just stuck her hand into a roaring fire or a scalding pot of water. She glared down at it as she realized what had happened and what they had done to keep her away from them.

“Hehe, Clever trick Uncle.” She said in a bitter tone as she watched her little star sleep on as she did this a bright light in her eyes glowed as she smiled darkly. “But not clever enough.” She said as she waved her spear towards the sky aiming it at the stars above them and watched as the stars began to glow brightly aiming their light into her own little star’s window. 

She watched as the light of the stars surrounded him wrapping him in a blanket of starlight. A smile spread across her face as her little star stirred again as the starlight washed over him. As she watched the light was over him she knew that this would help him sleep if only for a little while.

“Do not worry our Little Star this will keep those dreams far away from you.” She whispered gently to her son as she smiled at him. Though he still tossed and turned her son had no more tears and seemed to have calmed down if only a little. “We will protect you our Little Star and one day we'll be together again.” She said softly to him as she reached for the window, but stopped herself with a slight growl knowing that if she touched the glass she would be burned again. “We swear, so says Selene.” She growled out before floating away from the window leaving her little star to sleep peacefully for the rest of the night.


	2. Splashing Wave

She leaned against the wall of the little boathouse as she looked into the small window of her Splashing Wave’s bedroom. He was fast asleep in a simple brown wood framed bed that was covered in red sheets and a red comforter, there was a little red hat hanging from the bedpost. She knew that this one was having a restless sleep as well, but just like before she could not get in.

“You and Uncle might be clever brother, but you can’t keep them away from us forever and you can’t keep them away from one another forever.” She spoke gently as she watched her oldest baby curl tighter in his bed and whine gently as he did not find what he was looking for beside him. “Aww, Our poor little baby we know you miss them, but as much as we want to we can not bring them to you.” She said as she gave the little boy a sad look as she felt another crack in her heart form as she heard him whine once again.

She watched him for another moment as she tried to think of something to do knowing that he would not sleep well as he tried to reach for the two that were nowhere to be seen. She knew that he wanted the other two six-year-olds beside him and to comfort him, but she knew that she could not give that to him thanks to her family.

As her heart ached to help him an idea much like the one she had with her Little Star formed in her head and she smiled as she pointed her spear down to the water under the little houseboat.

“Since we can not give you what you most desire our Splashing Wave we will give you something to help you sleep until that day comes.” She spoke with pride as she gently waved her spear from side to side and watched it create the light waves underneath the houseboat. 

The waves were nothing too harsh or to light and she knew that her brother would not notice them, but her son would. She watched with joy as her son began to uncurl from himself and calm down knowing that the rocking waves were bringing him to a peaceful rest. 

“Ah, There, There, Our Splashing Wave now you can rest easy for a time.” She said with a slight smile as she watched her son breathe easy once again. “We know you miss them and one day they will be with you again and so will we my Splashing Wave.” She said as she nodded her head to her oldest son before she turned and floated away. 

“Now there is only one last stop to make.” She thought to herself as she vanished into the night to find her last child.


	3. Gleaming Moonbeam

She stood on the stone of the balcony and looked into the large bedroom that belonged to her Gleaming Moonbeam. Her Gleaming Moonbeam was the youngest and only girl of her babies, but something else was special about the little six-year-old that slept restlessly in a princess bed covered in blue silk sheets and blankets. She knew that her Gleaming Moonbeam was the one out of her three babies that held the power of her domain. Now Selene loved all of her children, but this one would be the one that took her place as the ruler if anything was to happen to her.

She stood there watching the little girl toss and turn as tears slipped down her face as she tried to get to two people that she had never even met. She cried in her sleep little sobs and whimpers as she tried to get to them but she couldn’t find them.

This sight once again caused a break in Selene’s stone cold heart as she found herself wishing once again that she could ease her child’s pain. Though as much as she wanted to she did not try to get into her daughter’s room from fear of getting burned once again like the last two times. She knew that this was the home of her uncle and that he would have taken extra precautions to keep her out if he was the one raising her daughter.

“Oh, Our Gleaming Moonbeam we are so sorry we cannot comfort you in your time of need.” She spoke gently through the glass as she watched her daughter toss and turn as more tears slid down her face. “Believe us, our Gleaming Moonbeam if we could we would but thanks to our family we can not help you.” She said with a sad and angry shake of her head.

She looked at her crying daughter as the six-year-old tried to get to her siblings but couldn’t reach. As she watched this the same light that came into her eyes just like it did for the last two came to her eyes again.

“We might not can give you your brothers like you wish, but we can give you a good night's rest.” She said as she gripped her spear tightly in both of her hands and pointed it towards the full moon that hung high in the sky.

As she did this she watched as the moonlight glowed brighter and shot down towards her daughter covering the sleeping little girl in complete moonlight. She smiled as she watched the little girl’s movements stop and her tears dry as her breathing evened out letting Selene know that she had calmed down.

“There we are our Gleaming Moonbeam now we hope the moonlight washes all your troubles away.” She spoke as she lowered her spear and watched her daughter with love just like she had the others. “Now listen to us, our Gleaming Moonbeam one day we will all be together again and everything will be fantastic when that day comes.” She told her daughter in calming words as she hoped the little girl knew she meant every word. “There are only a few simple bumps in the road that we all must cross so that day can come.” She said as she shook her head and tisked. “But not to worry our Gleaming Moonbeam you and your brothers will not have to worry about a thing we have something or should we say someone that will make those little bumps go away.” She laughed as she turned away from her daughter to let her sleep a cruel, evil smile spreading across her face as she floated up and vanished into the night.


End file.
